


Fall to Twilight

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kain's submission was not entirely forced.





	Fall to Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schalakitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/gifts).



> Originally posted May 6th, 2006

Kain couldn't even admit it to himself - that his submission was not entirely forced. Not the nights, at least, the moments before a black and dreamless sleep. No, the movements of his body, arching and falling beneath Golbez, that was as close to his own will as he could ever have mustered at that time.

The submission was something he had hungered for. And even as his body acted without his mind, doing horrible deeds that he knew would haunt him once his dreams weren't cast black -- he knew his rewards would come in the night when dusk fell to twilight and his armor was stripped away.

As he went up the mountain and looked to the falling sun, he knew that finally he would dream. And yet, somehow, he would have just preferred the mindless black.


End file.
